leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YaoiBlossom/Champion Concept: Kim Seung the Hex Caster
Ranged , Support Kim Seung the Hex Caster Abilities Passive Aura of the Hex Runes (Innate): Kim Seung decreases the max HP of all enemies by 12 and Mana by 10. Q Torture Hex (Active:) Kim Seung afflitcts a target enemy unit with hex magic, dealing damage to them over time for 6 seconds and giving them the Hex mark. *'Cost:' 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *'Magic Damage:' 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+0.6 per ability power) Range: 600 W Theft Hex (Active:) Kim Seung channels and leashes to a target enemy and ally for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage each second and healing herself and the leashed ally for a percentage of the damage done. If either target leaves the range of Kim Seung's leashes, she will stop channeling. *'Cast Range:' 500 *'Leash Range:' 725 *Cost: 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *'Magic Damage Per Second:' 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 (+0.42 per ability power) *'Heal From Damage Ratio:' 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60% E Protector Hex ' '(Passive:) Kim Seung possesses a Hex Rune that grants her +2% life steal. This buff is not available while the aility is on cooldown. (Active:) Kim Seung sends her Hex Rune to an allied champion, granting them the life steal benefits. She can then activate this ability a second time to grant them a shield for 6 seconds, while also losing the passive buff. *'Cost:' 65 / 75 / 85 / 95 / 105 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Cost:' 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 mana *'Shield Strength:' 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 / 260 (+0.85 per ability power) *'Range:' 750 Ultimate Hex of the Suffering (Active:) Kim Seung channels for 5 seconds, snaring all nearby enemies for the duration. If the channelling is canceled, the snare will cancel as well. Enemies who are snared will be dealt true damage based on the percentage of Health they currently have, and allies within the radius will have 1 debuff removed from them. *'Duration of Snare:' 5 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 780 *'Cost:' 120 / 160 / 200 mana *'Cooldown:' 140 / 120 / 100 seconds *'True Damage:' 0.5 / 0.7 / 0.9% current health Lore Kim Seung was a Noxian commander at one point in her life, though much of her past history is unknown. Some say she is from a far off land, where Hex Magic is used in the place of Runes. What is known is that Kim Seung was suffering from heavy depression, unable to deal with the lives she took. Noxian doctors tried everything to keep her spirits up, from pills to even physical shock. Not even some of 's makings helped her. Finally, after the Rune Wars had ended, Kim Seung had enough of the death and destruction. Fearing the future, she took her own life, using her own Hex Magic to sap her life force away. Noxian necromancers were ordered to revive her, so that she could continue to work with her keen sense of battle. When she was brought back to life, however, she was furious, and refused to work for Noxus any longer. She escaped to the Institute of War, where she could fight without all the bloodshed. Still, her wicked sense of magic was retained, and once again, her mind was in conflict. Kim Seung hoped that she could find a cure for her depression, where death was no longer available. "Some people value eternal life. Kim Seung is not one of those people." after meeting her on the Fields of Justice shortly after her revival. Quotes Upon Selection "I'll show you how I feel about war!" Attacking "Maybe I should feast on you instead, Summoner." "So be it." "May they suffer from my Hexes!" "By your command." "More death and destruction..." "Just kill me now!" Movement "With swiftness." "Hexes are ready.'" "Do I scare you, summoner?" "I'll have revenge." "My body is growing tired." "Your commands bore me." "Fine, fine." Taunt "You can't kill me, I'm already dead!" (Wicked laugh.) Joke "Here lies the body of Jonathan Blake, hit the gass instead of the break." Category:Custom champions